


If You Wait a Little Longer

by BeeeJeeezuz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, M/M, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeeJeeezuz/pseuds/BeeeJeeezuz
Summary: Society follows a strict hierarchy with big cats at the top and small felines at the bottom, but with the new school exchange students transferring in, Jaebum finds that perhaps pedigree isn't everything.





	1. Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a little note, this chapter has been slightly edited (25/02/18). Nothing important has changed, just made it a little smoother to read.

Greetings, students of Seoul Central High! We are delighted to announce the results of this year’s Student Council Elections. Please welcome your new cabinet members for this year:

 

**Im Jaebum**

_Chair_

Fellow students, I am delighted to have this year’s position of Student Council Chair, and by your votes nonetheless. I look forward to a year of outstanding performance from the student body and staff alike. I promise to do my best to uphold my responsibilities to you all and the school, and if we work together, I guarantee this will be our best year yet. Thank you.

 

**Jackson Wang**

_Vice chair_

What’s up Central High! It’s your new Vice Chair, Jackson! I’m so excited to be here representing the student body. You can trust me: I will be your voice and I will not let you down! Don’t be afraid to come up to me for a chat, anytime, anywhere, I’m really friendly, I promise! Jackson...out!

 

**Kim Yugyeom**

_Secretary_

Hey everyone! I am so glad to have been elected this year’s new student council secretary! I will do my best to make sure council business runs smoothly and ensure transparency with the student body through our lovely student ambassadors. Please do come talk to us about any issues you’d like to bring attention to. I hope everyone enjoys the beginning of term and remember to take it eeeaazzyy!

 

**Bambam Bhuwakul**

_Treasurer_

Central High, it’s your boy Bambam, Dabmaster, Double B, reporting for duty as your new treasurer! I am honoured you have elected me for this position and I promise I will not disappoint. Money will only be spent toward improving the school, with every student in mind. Don’t be afraid to come up and say hi! Peace.

 

**Notice!**

Please make sure to vote for your class representative Student Ambassadors! This will let us communicate with all of our fellow students smoothly and make sure your voices are heard. Thank you!

 

=^ ^=

 

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finished reading the student council announcement, balling up the flyer and softly tossing it to the side. It was another year of top cats making up the student council, not that he’d honestly expected anything else, really. He knew it was absolutely unrealistic to even hope for a feline cabinet member, but somehow, he was still disappointed.

Leaning his head against the tree behind him, he stretched his hand out, stiff from gripping his pen. Careful not to shift the shoulder Mark had his head resting on, Jinyoung listened to the soft even breathing under his ear. Mark needed all the rest he could get, and it was rare he ever slept so soundly. Glancing down toward Mark’s lap, Youngjae was deep asleep as usual, with Mark’s fingers carded through his hair.

Closing his eyes, Jinyoung allowed himself a brief respite from the homework assignments he’d been rushing to finish, a spread of books and sheets splayed out across his lap.

 

The three of them had transferred into Seoul Central High together, on the same exchange program from their previous school. Fortunately, they’d been able to stay with each other through the transition, and for that, Jinyoung was beyond grateful. After all, they only had each other to rely on.

The story of their circumstances was not something Jinyoung liked to dwell on, but once in a while, he wonders what their lives could have been if things had turned out different.

Jinyoung had been born into a long line of Javan Leopards. His great grandfather was the founder of Park Conglomerate. One of the largest in the world, they owned prominent automobile and airline corporations including Park Motors and Seoul Sky Airways amongst numerous others, with plans to venture further into the aerospace industry. They maintained a strong affiliation with the Korean military, developing an array of specialty vehicle, helicopters and fighter jets.

Mark had been born part of a distinguished family of Amur Leopards. Tuan Medical Group were extremely prominent in the healthcare industry, developing new technologies and treatments in the biomedical field. They built hospitals and provided research grants to medical schools, leading some of the world’s most cutting-edge research. The Tuans boasted more than a few family members who were world-renowned surgeons, whilst the older well-established members took up academic roles as university professors, as well as professional roles on the company board of directors.

Youngjae had been born into a family of Lions whose bloodline was rumoured to go back as far as the beginning of time. His forefathers had founded Choi & Ars, an esteemed conglomerate of architecture, construction, and real estate firms. They had a hand in designing and owning some of the world’s most luxurious hotels and properties, as well as city planning for the public. They had a reputation of creating the most innovative and green designs, all while retaining traditional cultural aesthetics.

As sure descendents of their respective family bloodlines, the three of them had inherited qualities not limited to intelligence, strong will, and charm, evident even from a young age. And they’d been absolutely adored.

But it hadn’t lasted.

Their lives took a sudden sharp and harsh at the tender age of 11, when their innate felines had revealed themselves for the first time.

Jinyoung, as it turned out, was not a leopard, but a mere Russian Blue housecat. Mark had revealed himself to be a Siamese, a small black and white feline resembling nothing of his leopard heritage. And upon his first shift, Youngjae had been a sorrel Somali, a small fluffy kitten that couldn’t have been more different from a lion.

With blood so obviously impure, they were considered bastards. They had been promptly hidden and tucked away as a secret, sent out of the city to live in Busan with a trusted few retired family members. No one could ever know they were blemishes to the bloodline, and they were scorned for it. Mistreated and neglected, they were effectively cast out. In a world where bloodline was everything, they had fallen from the very top where the wild cats resided comfortably, right down to the very bottom where domestic cats struggled every day.

 

Jinyoung could recall the night the three of them had met. He’d run out of the house hiccuping with tears streaming down his face, nursing a split lip, slapped-red cheek and hateful screams at the forefront of his mind.

He’d ran as fast as he could to the small derelict park a few blocks down, and curled up underneath the old blue slide. Sobbing into the arms he’d wrapped around his knees, he was startled by a soft sniffle coming from nearby. He’d looked up and locked gazes with a pair of eyes, wide and shiny with tears, too much like his own. He’d hesitated to speak up, but it didn’t matter, the other boy spoke up first.

“Hi, I’m Mark,” He said timidly, peering at Jinyoung’s face, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m okay,” Jinyoung had replied shakily, wiping at a stray tear with the back of his hand and looking away, “I-I just-”

“It’s okay,” He’d simply understood, “I’m a Siamese, but all my family are leopards.”

Jinyoung looked back up, took in the sight of Mark’s swollen eye, split lip and bruised cheek, and found unwaveringly bright intelligent eyes looking back at him steadily, “I’m a Russian Blue,” he said softly, “My name’s Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung,” Mark broke out into a small but genuine smile, “I bet you’re really soft, Russian Blues have beautiful fur.” His irises glowed with a shimmer of royal blue.

“Thanks,” He broke out into a soft smile of his own, eyes shining emerald green. He sensed the other was just slightly older than him, “I bet you’re really cute, hyung.”

At that, Mark had let out a quiet tinkling laugh, canines sparkling, and somewhere along the way Jinyoung had found himself joining in, tears temporarily forgotten.

Not long after, perhaps a few hours later that same night, a younger boy stumbled in to join them. He had halted for a moment, still crying and sniffling softly, wary of them. But Jinyoung and Mark had been quick to sense they were all very much alike, so they’d scooted back and invited him to stay.

His name was Youngjae, and he was a Somali cat. When he’d stopped crying, his red puffy eyes revealed deep gold irises and a lovely infectious laugh. The three of them had stayed huddled together until late into the night, forging the start of a friendship that would keep them together through any hardship thrown their way.

 

Back at home, Jinyoung had been no better than a servant, made to do everything from cleaning, washing, and cooking, but never for himself. Given a small room to sleep in and barely enough food from leftovers, Jinyoung had fallen asleep to the feeble growl of his own belly more times than he bothered to count.

The first time Mark had sneaked Jinyoung into his house, he learned Mark had only been given a single small and empty room, and nothing else. Struggling with status and age, Mark had only been able to find work in low wage jobs, earning just enough to keep afloat.

Youngjae had told them he had been dropped off in Busan, taken straight to his new home. After a strict and startlingly violent lesson from his relatives, he’d been left entirely to his own devices. With barely anything to get by, Youngjae had tried desperately to find work. But with his condition, hardly any place would hire him.

 

Jinyoung knew they were lucky they hadn’t been thrown out into the streets as most felines were, but he still found it hard to feel thankful at the best of times. It was clear they’d been treated this way in the hopes that they would eventually run away, or even die. As it turned out, the three of them meeting had been a stroke of luck that would save them from such a fate.

They would spend nights huddled together, imagining themselves growing up and moving out, planning the escape of their lives. Perhaps they’d go to the city where new equality laws were slowly gaining traction, or they’d move so far out into the country that no one could bother them.

Their hopes were the only thing they had to hold on to, and so, they worked hard together. They all knew doing well in school was something no one could take away from you, and could even earn you a rare chance at higher education at the national university and break out of their social constraints. It would be difficult, but not impossible, and they were determined.

Confined at home, Jinyoung worked diligently on school assignments. He would help complete all their homework and projects, made sure they knew all the material and studied together regularly. It was a simple task he was happy to do for the others, especially since Mark was always exhausted from all the menial jobs he took on to earn money for them.

After school, Mark took on back to back shifts of dishwashing, delivery, and janitor jobs that often ran late into the night. He made sure to spend his earnings to buy food, clothes and necessities for all of them. 

Sweet Youngjae couldn’t help when his body just conked out into deep sleep, but always tried to tag along with Mark to work whenever he could. As Youngjae’s relatives hardly paid him any attention, they’d almost always lived together in his room whenever they could. It was cozy, and there, Mark and Jinyoung were warm and safe from harsh beatings and vicious words.

They had been ecstatic when the three of them were chosen for the school exchange to Seoul Central High. It was part of the new prime minister’s ambitious campaign to foster a mindset of equality and inclusiveness in students and schools.

Their hard work and struggle had finally shone through, and they were one step closer to their dreams. But they couldn’t help but worry about moving back to where they’d grown up. Jinyoung was sure they’d be treated much harsher, with worse beatings in even worse living conditions.

And he was right.

Since moving back, they’d suffered through endless abuse at the hands of their own families. And the school environment wasn’t much better.

The exchange was a great idea with good intentions, but the government had failed to take into account how the students or teachers would feel about it. The bullying was severe, the teachers were strict, and they’d learnt the hard way that it was just better to keep to themselves and give no reason for anyone to fault them in such a hostile place. Jinyoung had to admit, at first it had been beyond discouraging, but he had Mark and Youngjae, and they promised to always look out for each other, no matter what. So, they had no choice but to continue doing what they’d always done, and worked even harder.

Fortunately, Jinyoung and Mark were in the same year, and had all the same classes together, making it a simple task for Jinyoung to keep up with school assignments and study material. With Youngjae being a year below, it was also easy enough to keep up with his material when he needed help, often tired and disoriented after waking up from a bout of daytime sleepiness or cataplexy. Mark simply continued to work tirelessly, and Youngjae helped the both of them when he could.

 

Jinyoung breathed out serenely and opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at his two friends beside him. They were closer than brothers at this point. A fond grin graced his face as Youngjae snuffled and shifted unknowingly into a sorrel-coated Somali. Mark instinctively curled his other hand around the fluffy bundle in his lap.

He reached out to smooth out Youngjae’s fur in an attempt to wake him up gently, then nudged Mark softly to wake him as well. Mark stirred and let out a tired yawn.

“Jinyoungie, hey. Is lunch over already?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah, we have to get going soon if we want to make it to class on time.” Jinyoung replied patiently, “Come on, help me wake Youngjae.”

Together, they managed to get Youngjae as awake as he could be, then started gathering their things. As they left their spot in the rear quad and walked back to the school building, Jinyoung listened indulgently to Mark and Youngjae whine about longer lunch breaks. He couldn’t help but think it was going to be a long afternoon, but one they could definitely get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first work here so please tell me what you think. I wrote this on a whim and haven't really thought about where it could go, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please comment with any thoughts, but absolutely no hate or rudeness will be tolerated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


	2. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Jaebum's opinion, the student council meeting goes rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry this took a few months for me to update, but I'm back with another chapter. Also, the first chapter has been slightly edited, so feel free to refresh your memories, though nothing major has been changed. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m telling you, I don’t like it. Not one bit. I don’t know what the school was thinking when they agreed to take in those strays from the country! They’re bringing the school rep down and it’s going to affect all of us too.”

“Jackson,” Jaebum sighed wearily, “You do know that the aim of the exchange program is to broaden our attitudes and open up to them. Make society more inclusive and all that.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, JB,” Jackson huffed angrily, “You know I have nothing against them, but you have to see they don’t belong here. They’re going to make things more difficult than they have to be and nothing good is going to come out of it. It’s our job to listen to the other students and what they’re saying isn’t pretty. The new kids are probably educated below Seoul Central’s standard, and they aren’t paying school fees. They’re here basically leeching off our goodwill, and they sure as hell don’t deserve to stay.”

Jaebum tried to placate, “Jackson, I get that you don’t agree with this, but --”

“Jackson hyung, you don’t -- we don’t even know them,” Yugyeom pointed out softly, “And we’re the student council, we should be nice to all the students. Not just, you know, the, uh, higher class ones…” He trailed off, suddenly finding his pen the most interesting thing in the world.

Yugyeom comes from a ‘New Money’ sort of family, middle class Indochinese Leopards with no ancestral wealth to name. His grandfather had built Kim Co. Entertainment from practically nothing, what was once a small local dance studio was now the nation’s finest entertainment and distribution company, housing some of the most well-known artists, actors and choreographers. There was no denying their place among the top class, but the families of old had given them a less than warm welcome on the way there. As such, Yugyeom, sole heir to the Kim Co. Entertainment empire, had never once lived a day in extravagance as one would expect, and much more deplored the strict constructs of class in society.

“What do you mean, ‘higher class’ students?” Jackson narrowed his eyes, “This has nothing to do with class, Gyeom, this is about the status quo. And right now, it’s looking like it’s going to get real shitty, real soon. You know the kind of students who go to Seoul Central - they’re going to start telling their parents, and their parents are going to start complaining, and they probably have the power to pull things their way. Look, I’m sure these new kids are nice, but what I’m suggesting is we clear this up, while we still can, before it becomes a mess.”

“I don’t get what ‘mess’ you mean, hyung. This exchange is a big deal to the new students and we should help them best we can because we’re the student council. Hyung, what are you so afraid of?” Yugyeom looked up sharply at Jackson, “People with power are just people with money who think they can do whatever they want, because they’ve never been any other way.”

Oh no. Yugyeom did not just-- Jaebum was already bemoaning the enormous task ahead of him that is calming Jackson down, mind dreading the million and one ways this could end badly.

“You better take that back right now!” Jackson sprung out of his seat, slamming his hands down on the table at Yugyeom, “I know my roots. My family has worked long and hard to get where we are now. Just because we have money doesn’t mean we didn’t earn every last bit of it ourselves.”

Jaebum just sighed and nodded absently, arms already reaching out to pull Jackson back into his seat, still fuming slightly. Hopefully he’d calm down relatively quickly this time, he’s sure Yugyeom meant no insult, they’re a close group of friends. But no matter how amicable he was, Jackson always seemed to take things personally.

Hailing from a long-standing family of lawyers and judges of the renown Wang & Sons, they’d practically built the law firm from the ground up. Boasting blood of the Southeast Asian Tigers, Jackson was a proud Sumatran Tiger. His family had worked long and hard to earn and keep their place at the top. Though they had wealth, Jackson was unpretentious, respectful, and kept his roots firm. His father had made damn sure he understood the reality of living in a world bound by societal class and order, and it was something Jackson didn’t take lightly and never forgot.

Jackson said snappishly, “This isn’t about power or money, I’m just trying to keep the peace. Believe it or not, I’m looking out for the new kids too. If they stay, I don’t see the other students warming up to them anytime soon, and if they decide to take matters into their own hands… I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Jaebum understood, he really did. Some of the students here could get away with practically anything if they so pleased. They were not beyond acts of bullying, and exploiting their positions of power was second nature to them.

“Look, I get that this is going to be tough to take on, but I think it’ll work out,” Jaebum said firmly, “My dad has a lot of hope riding on this exchange program to run as smoothly as possible, and this could be the first real step towards honest good change. As long as we do our part, keep an open heart and help them out, I don’t see how we can’t make it work.”

To be honest, Jaebum had a lot of hope riding on this exchange too. As prime minister, his father had just passed the new Equity Rights Act, comprising the central aims of fairness, inclusiveness, and even if it was far reaching - compassion. It was an ambitious bill to spur civil movement in the right direction, and this exchange program was just a small part of it.

Descending from generations of politicians and scholars, Prime Minister Im had made well sure that Jaebum had been brought up right. That he’d grown up surrounded by good people, good values, with none of the old fashioned conservative bullshit that enforced a strict social hierarchy. Despite inheriting the powerful and intimidating aura of the Black Panthers, Jaebum was warm-hearted as he was humble, a black Jaguar who saw all as his equals.

The rest of the council knew how important this was to him. They were his closest friends, similar in mind and good heart, with intelligence to foresee that immanent change was undeniable.

He leveled with them, “We should make them feel more included. I don’t want them to feel any more like outcasts than they probably already are. Anyone have ideas?”

“Why not invite them to join the arts club?” Bambam answered easily, unfazed by the earlier squabble, “We’ll all be there, and the other guys are really nice too. I’m sure they’d be welcoming.”

The rest of them perked up at the idea, and Jaebum thought this could really work.

Namjoon, Yoongi and the rest of their crew were much more liberal than the majority of their cohort. Raised with an open and modern mindset, they were outgoing and friendly, and got along wonderfully with Jaebum and his friends.

Once again, Jaebum couldn’t help but appreciate Bambam’s cleverness. Hidden behind all the elegance and nonchalance that came with being heir to the luxury goods conglomerate, Double B, was a self-aware and observant individual. At his age, Bambam was still childish (meaning he got on just too well with Yugyeom), but refreshingly creative as well. Having moved to Seoul at an early age, the young Asiatic Cheetah was easy going, but remained sincere and genuine in his actions.

“Bam, that’s a great idea,” Jaebum gave him an approving smile, “I think that’ll work just fine.”

“I’ve got next period with Jungkook,” Yugyeom piped up, “I’ll tell him about this so he can give the others a heads up.”

“Thanks Gyeom, that’d be great.” Jaebum nodded with a smile, “I’ve talked to the school administration and they’ve helped me put the transfers in the same classes as us. There’ll be at least one of us with them in all their classes, so make sure to look out for them.”

He gets several nods and thumbs up. Satisfied, he continues, “Bam, Gyeom, you’ll be in same classes as Youngjae, he’s your age. Jackson, you and I will be around Mark and Jinyoung. Everyone be nice.”

Jackson grumbled from his seat, “Yeah, yeah, I can play nice.”

His tone was far from happy, but Jaebum took the agreement as it was, and wrapped up the meeting.

“So that’s it for this meeting. Good work everyone,” He turned to look at the clock on the wall behind him, “Would you look at that, we actually finished early. There’s still time for some food,”

He fished his packed lunch out from the depths of his bag, “Jackson, I’ll meet you after class for practice?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Gyeom, is it dinner at yours tonight?” Jackson poked at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom nodded excitedly, “Yeah, don’t be too late! We can study a little afterwards too.”

Jackson laughed, “Late? Yeah right, says the one who slept in and made it to last period in their pajamas.”

“Hey, that was just one time! I swear you won’t ever let that go.” Yugyeom whined petulantly.

Bambam just snarked, “Jackson, you’re one to talk. You’re the one who’s late to half of our meetings. Bet you’re too busy ogling at your own reflection getting ready.” Bambam cackled.

“Well looking this good, how could I not,” Jackson waggled his eyebrows and gave a rehearsed flex of his biceps. “You’ve got your fancy clothes, and I’ve got my muscles.”

“At least I have style! Have you seen yourself outside of a uniform?” Bambam laughed right back, “Who the hell wears cowboy boots with sweatpants?”

Yugyeom dissolved into giggles as Jackson feigned offense, “Hey, style is subjective. I look good in everything.”

The familiar squabbling faded a little as Jaebum took a massive bite out of his sandwich. He rummaged around for his bottle of water as something outside the window caught his attention. The new students were resting by the back campus tree. The tree was fairly secluded and farther from the rest of campus, so it made sense they’d decided to spend their break there.

Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae. He couldn’t put faces to their names just yet, but they were there under the tree. Two of them seemed to be taking a nap in the shade, whilst the other dark-haired boy was reading.

Jaebum had to admit, he was curious about them. Here in the city it was hard to come across felines. Seoul was a city inhabited by those of wealth and status, any felines he’d seen had been those thrown out into the alleys, and his heart always twinged guiltily whenever he saw one scrounging around dumpsters for food.

He’d never met a feline before, and he wanted to know if the rumours about them were true.

He’d overheard the other students talking in the hallways, “Those filthy felines are uneducated, lazy and have no manners. There’s no way they’ve been brought up properly. They don’t deserve our help and we should be working on kicking them out of the city, not bringing them in! Are we wild cats not of superior blood? What are we doing contaminating the city with their bastard blood?”

His father always reminded him, people were people, same in blood, different in circumstance.

He continued to watch them thoughtfully, distractedly. They seemed close, closer than he’d initially expected. Though he supposed they would be in their situation. He wondered, how hard would it be to gain their trust? Would they open up?

The bell startled Jaebum out of his thoughts, signalling break time was over. He gathered his things hastily, sparing one last look out the window. The sight of them laughing with each other was enough to bring up his doubts once again, but he was soon snapped out of his thoughts as Jackson slung an arm around his shoulder, chatting about some football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise it's a little slow going, but I wanted to establish the characters a little first, and hopefully the pace will pick up soon. I've planned out the major storyline for this fic so hopefully I won't make you guys wait so long for another chapter. No promises though, I've been really busy with college, so finding time to write is hard, no matter how much I enjoy it. Hope you all stick around to the end. I'm not going to drop this fic, but it'll definitely take me some time to finish and it'll probably be irregular updates.
> 
> Once again, please tell me your thoughts in the comments, good things and bad things all welcome, but no rudeness or hate will be tolerated. Thank you!


End file.
